Conventionally, a vehicle roof structure has been known in which a roof panel and side outer panels are joined by brazing material (e.g., Patent Document 1). In the vehicle roof structure described in the same publication, the brazing material interposes the gaps between the roof panel and side outer panels. The edge of the solidified brazing material is positioned on a curved surface protruding slightly upwards of the vehicle as well as protruding towards the side outer panels.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-19275